


I dream of our story (our fairytale)

by elareine



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Established Relationship, Fluff, I guess this could count as a songfic, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, time stamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elareine/pseuds/elareine
Summary: Dick was constantly away from home. On set here, on promotion tour there. And when he was home, those rare, precious times, Jason was gone on tour. His new album had dropped six months ago, setting all kinds of new records.Something had to give.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558834
Comments: 9
Kudos: 253





	I dream of our story (our fairytale)

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar day five: "On my way" by The Baseballs. 
> 
> A sequel to [In the Shallows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803473). You probably want to read that first.

_ Morning, babe <3 _

_ Jay: It’s 3pm here.  _

_ Jay: Good morning <3 Sleep well?  _

_ Better if you’d been here :(  _

_ Jay: Tell me about it.  _

_ When there’s fewer people around, you’ll even get a picture  _

_ Jay: Now that’s something to look forward to.  _

After the success of “A star is born,” Jason never took part in a movie again. 

He had told Dick that honestly, it would need one hell of a fucking script to get him to do that again. If anything, he was considering maybe trying his luck at Broadway. But as long as people still filled stadiums and streamed his songs in their millions, he was going to keep making his own music. He was a song-writer and guitarist first, after all. 

Dick, meanwhile, hugely enjoyed the freedom his Oscar had granted him. Next year, he would have a big, comedic action blockbuster (guess who was the new Batman, bitches? That was right, he was sitting right here enjoying his milkshake) and a quiet little family drama coming out. He still loved romance movies, though, and was currently reading a script that made his fingertips itch. He would need to audition for it, and there were several far bigger names talked about for the role, but Dick thought he could do it. 

The downside to that was: He was constantly away from home. On set here, on promotion tour there. And when he was home, those rare, precious times, Jason was gone on tour. His new album had dropped six months ago, setting all kinds of new records. 

If Dick had thought the US-and-Europe tours had been hell on them, he hadn’t experienced anything like a world tour. He’d seen Jason exactly once, and that had been five weeks ago when their schedules allowed for two days spent together holed up in a hotel room in Singapore. 

_ Jay: I miss your arms  _

_ My arms?  _

_ Jay: Like, around me. In our bed, our house. Just you and me.  _

_ Soon <3  _

_ Jay: I miss the smell of your neck.  _

Dick frowned. If this were anyone else, he’d suspect they were drunk. But Jay wouldn’t do that. 

_ U ok?  _

_ Jay: Just tired. Feels like you’re very far away.  _

_ I’m not.  _

_ Call me later?  _

_ (After a nap!!)  _

_ Jay: Yeah.  _

That nagging worry wouldn’t leave Dick all day. Jason had sounded so exhausted last night, more so than his physical condition wanted. It echoed something in Dick that he had tried not to acknowledge but knew shone through in the way he snapped at people randomly, the impatience with which he regarded traffic, the many ways he tried to avoid his lonely bedroom. 

They’d been apart before. Hell, most of the first year of their relationship had been spent traveling in different directions, continually trying to navigate time zones and figuring out how to discreetly sext on set. 

Their relationship had changed since then, though. It wasn’t just about affection and sex anymore. Sure, all of that was still there in abundance; now joined by a sense of companionship, of going through life together. Even during their screaming arguments, of which there had been quite a few, Dick couldn’t help but want Jason close.

Maybe it was time to reconsider their priorities. 

No, Dick decided. No ‘maybe’ about this. 

First, he called his agent and Jason’s. Then he sent Roy a message. 

“Folks, we got’ a visitor today—stop looking so surprised, bro,” Roy told Jason to the laughter of the audience. He and Dick had planned everything, with Kori and Artemis doing most of the actual, you know, useful work. 

Okay, so a little bit of this was payback for Jason pulling him out on stage unprepared three years ago to the day. Dick could admit to being that petty. 

Mostly, though, he just wanted to make sure his boyfriend knew where he belonged. 

The piano started to play. That was his cue. 

“Life is so simple,” Dick began, walking on stage and watching as Jason’s eyes grew wide. 

It was a song he’d written for Dick back when they had been filming, before everything had changed. Dick had always loved it for its simplicity, and it had only gained meaning for him since then. 

“Family dinners and family trees // Teachin’ the kids to say, “Thank you,” and, “Please”// Knowin’ if we stay together that things will be right…”

Dick knew that Jason wanted kids, though not right away. He did, too. They had talked about it and it had been one of those conversations that served to show Dick that this was  _ it _ . It was ironic, how Jason—the rock star he’d thought had been judging Dick at every turn when they met—made Dick feel like it was okay to be vulnerable around him. 

“I want you to look right in my eyes // To tell me you love me // To be by my side // I want you at the end of my life // Wanna see your face when I fall with grace // At the moment I die // Is that alright?” 

The moment those last lines left Dick’s mouth, he was being enveloped in a tight hug. The microphone fell to the ground with a resounding clatter.

“You fucker,” Jason murmured into Dick’s neck. “Did you just propose to me in front of seven thousand people?” 

“There’s a ring in my pocket,” Dick told him in a low voice. “Marry me?” 

“Fuck yeah.” 

It wasn’t like Dick expected to hear anything else. He would never have gone through with this in public if he had. Still, he had to ask: “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Jason pulled back, pressing a brief kiss to his lips. “Yes, yes, yes. Hi.” 

“Hi,” Dick giggled. He couldn’t help himself; he had to pepper Jason’s face in kisses. 

“I think this a good moment for our break,” Roy announced into the microphone behind them, laughing. “Go piss, get a beer, and be back in ten!” 

Even more important than the proposal—even more important than the fact that they were  _ engaged _ now, Christ, Jason was his  _ fiancé _ —was what came after. 

Having Jason right next to him, no screen between them, just skin on skin… it was every Dick had been craving in more. He basked in it. 

“You’re leaving in three days, aren’t’ ya?” Jason asked, sounding way too quiet. 

Dick shook his head. “Nah. We’re not doing this shit again. That’s what that means.” He tapped the ring on Jason’s finger. “I go where you go. If that means postponing a shoot by a few weeks, I’ll do it. And then you can come with me.” 

Jason frowned. “I’m supposed to—” 

“Nope. Your schedule is cleared—mostly,” Dick added for honesty’s sake, “you’re still doing SNL and the AMAs, but I’ll travel with you. We’ll all have to sit together, plan it out, but. I told our managers that it’s a package deal now. I’m tired of being alone on shoots, and you’re not going on tour without me again.” 

Despite his conviction that he’d done the right thing, Dick held his breath as he watched Jason process this. There was a certain amount of heteronomy in their lives, anyway; there was no way they would be able to do all the scheduling themselves, so they were used to going where their management pointed them. 

Still. This was big. This was Dick saying: Let’s arrange our lives around each other, not around our careers. 

Jason’s eyes closed. He looked more at peace than Dick had ever seen him. “Sounds good to me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> ...yes, I used a different song in the fic than the one in the prompt.


End file.
